What Lies Beyond
by Red Queen
Summary: This is a sequel to Kingdom Hearts that I made up. It's written under Riku's perspective mostly but the POV will switch often. Riku wants to go home and Sora will soon discover a new nemesis. Will their paths cross again during their quests? (NOT YAOI!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own kingdom hearts or anything related to it...blah blah...  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Take care of her, Sora..."  
  
The words rang over and over in his mind. With too much at the moment, he couldn't find it in himself to keep on hating his best friend anymore. Riku knew forgiveness, but he knew now that he wasn't the one who should be forgiving.  
  
"Sora, you're a true friend...thank you for not changing that..." he whispered in hopes that Sora would hear those words somehow. Then he reached out a hand, making his sword appear in it. King Mickey had been fighting off the heartless around them, and now he would assist. He thrust his sword at them viciously.  
  
"Back off!" he warned, but being practically mindless, they heeded none of his words.  
  
"Riku is it?" Mickey asked calmly from several feet away, still fighting the heartless with his own Keyblade.  
  
Riku didn't answer. He continued to fight relentlessly for his own life. "How do we get out of here...?" he asked.  
  
"It depends...but right now we have to stay alive if we do want to escape."  
  
"Easier said than done..." Riku mumbled. Riku lunged his sword at a Shadow, but fell after it disappeared suddenly. The little shadows all disappeared, but rather strangely. The light at the back of the place glowed even more. Riku shielded his eyes. As the light began to dim out, he opened them slowly, only to see a gargantuan dark figure standing before him. "Another heartless?"  
  
It grew and grew until he was looking straight up toward the ceiling, if there even was one. "I promised that I'd survive and return to Kairi...AND YOU'RE NOT CHANGING A THING!!!" Riku screamed and ran straight for the figure. He leapt up at it and ran himself and his sword into it. But oddly, he flew right through it and fell to the ground.  
  
"Riku, you alright?" Mickey asked.  
  
He opened his eyes a bit and looked up. There was nothing there...but a simple ordinary shadow, not a heartless.  
  
"What happened...?" he muttered. He then stood up, thinking it could've been an illusion. Riku looked at the figure once more...it changed. It really wasn't a heartless at all...what he saw was the shadow of another, caused by the gleaming light from behind. "K-Kairi...?" Riku whispered to himself. The figure turned around to him.  
  
Then a familiar laugh echoed through his ears. "Get up silly..."  
  
"Kairi?" he repeated louder.  
  
"Well, if you want it to be..."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Who am I? You're looking at me...you decide who I am."  
  
Riku gave a puzzled look. He then convinced himself that it was her and started running to her, spreading his arms out. But once again, he ran right through her. Riku got onto his knees with his hands on the ground. "Why...?"  
  
"You are silly...I said I can be what you want me to be, but I never said that it would come true..." the girl said.  
  
"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT???" he shot up and yelled.  
  
"It depends..."  
  
"On what!!?"  
  
"On what you want..."  
  
"...on what I want?"  
  
"If you want me to be Kairi...then you'd want me to think like her...right?"  
  
"..."  
  
"So what would she want then?"  
  
"For me to come back..." Riku said softly, staring to the ground.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"...I don't know..."  
  
"Then decide. You can keep your vow and come back. Or you can stay her and die. It's your decision...but if you do cherish your life...then take this..." she said.  
  
"Wh-" he gasped as his sword disappeared.  
  
"You're gonna need something to help you..."  
  
Then a Keyblade appeared in his hands. "A...Keyblade...?"  
  
"Yeah. Use it Riku...use it to go home."  
  
Riku stared at the blade. He then looked up to the girl. "Who are you?"  
  
"Like I said, I am who you want me to be. This Keyblade comes from the light in your heart, but not from yours alone...I'm sure you know who else's too..."  
  
"Wait..." he said, holding out a hand, but Kairi's image faded away.  
  
"Riku...are you ready now?" Mickey asked.  
  
"...yeah...I'm ready."  
  
"Then let's go home..." he said.  
  
"I'm coming back Kairi...I'll be there..." he whispered and pointed his Keyblade to the light.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is my first KH fanfic. I didn't finish the game yet cuase I just beat Behemoth, but I saw the ending. So I just went and made up some sequel ish thing and thought I should post it so yeah. I have a couple other fics that I'm working on too (under a diff penname) and so if no one is interested in reading the rest of this, then I won't post anymore chapters. So tell me in a review if you like it or not and if I should continue it. 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: don't own kingdom hearts.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"I'll keep my promise Kairi...I'll return...and everything will be back to normal again..." Riku repeated in his mind. He only spoke mentally of such words out of reassurance for himself, knowing that there might still be a chance that all will go wrong again. A strong focused light shot out from his Keyblade to reveal another keyhole. "I wanna go home, back to the Destiny Islands. I wanna go back to her..." he said. He stepped closer slowly toward the keyhole, still holding his keyblade forward. "Take me home!"  
  
The keyhole shined along with the wall it lied against. This time, Riku didn't bother to close his eyes. It kept glowing until Riku could see nothing but light. Then slowly, the light diminished. Riku was left standing there, alone. Mickey wasn't standing behind him anymore. He stood in front of a large wooden door in a famliar dark cavern.  
  
"This place..." he said slowly. Riku walked to the pictures of chalk on the stony walls. He noticed a drawing. He could tell that one of them was a picture of Sora, and the one next to it was indeed one of Kairi. He'd seen it before, long ago, but something was added. A someone drew Paopu fruits in it. He touched it lightly.  
  
"Sora...you drew this..." he whispered. He then looked around him. "This...it's...home. This cavern...we used to come here all the time...I'm home...I'm home!" he laughed. He smiled and laughed all at once. Eager to see Kairi's face again, he ran through the winding route of the cave and out the entrance where the light of day shone. "I'm back, hahaha!!!" he laughed and threw out his arms and raised his head to the sunlit sky. "Hey everyone! I'm back!! Selphie! Wakka! Tidus! Kairi!!! I'm home!!!" he exclaimed in ecstasy. But a sudden shocking epiphany ran down his spine like a frigid frostbite. His smile turned into a frown of confusion. He looked around him.  
  
Riku ran up the ladders to the balcony over the water. "Tidus!?" He looked back and forth...no one. "Wakka, Selphie!!!" he called as he ran to the docks. No one was there either. He searched frantically for everyone everywhere on the deserted island. He then came to the door which led to where the finished raft was made before 'that day'. Riku rushed as quick as possible to the shores. "KAIRI!!!" he yelled. He then slowed down to a trudge through the golden sand. He stood there, alone. The breeze wafted by, causing his slate hair to drift along with it. He stared across to the horizon.  
  
"Where is everyone...?" he asked himself. "Where am I...? This...this place...it isn't home..."  
  
Riku then sank his gaze to the sands. "Where are they...? Where are you...Kairi...?"  
  
He then glanced up again. He looked hard to the far shallows of the beach. "Kairi...?" Riku then sprinted off, kicking the sand toward the distant figure standing in the waves. Smiling once more, he waded against the waves and reached the girl, who had her back to him. "Kairi...is it, is it really you...?" he asked, laughing happily.  
  
She turned around. "Riku..." she smiled like usual and giggled.  
  
"It is you!! Kairi!" he shouted and hugged her.  
  
She grinned. "You're still so naive..."  
  
"Wha--?"  
  
"Riku...I told you...I'm only the image of what you want."  
  
Riku let go of her and stared in astonishment.  
  
"Silly...I know you wanna go home. But there's still a little something missing. You wanna go home, but it just won't happen...not today."  
  
"Then what do I have to do?" he asked, holding her shoulders.  
  
The girl simply smiled. "You have to believe. You have to find the missing piece...once you do...you can go home..."  
  
"Missing piece...?" he repeated.  
  
Kairi's image back away from him. "I have to leave now. I am what came from the depths of your heart. Now that you have found a way...I can't see you anymore, and you'll lose me."  
  
Riku's eyes widened.  
  
"This isn't real, none of it is...you know it. It's what you desire...and behind the doors...a light, your light, broke the deep darkness. With that little light, you were able to create a whole fantasy of what you want...but it will never be true...not behind those doors. You haven't made it yet, but once you depart...remember, you have to believe...that's the only way you'll find the missing piece."  
  
"Believe...?" he whispered to himself. Kairi backed away again. She then closed her eyes and disappeared into a million tiny glows. "Believe in what?!!" he called at the sparkles floating away. "KAIRI!!! TELL ME!!!" he yelled, but to no avail. He scowled at his own stupidity. With all out rage and grief, he struck the water around him. "I don't know what to do...where do I go...? I'm lost..." he muttered. Tiny specks of shimmering tears fell into the ever-flowing waves of the vast sea. He didn't want to give up, but it all looked so hopeless. Riku was trapped in a dream world he created, but he couldn't settle for just a fantasy. He wanted his life back, he wanted it to be normal again...like it was before that fateful day. When it was only him, Kairi, and Sora, fooling around on endless days on the beach under the sun. It was a perfect life. But the whole thing just faded from his mind. He wanted to feel the happiness again.  
  
"Riku!" a voice echoed from nowhere.  
  
He looked up, as if it came from the sky.  
  
"Riku, wake up!"  
  
His eyes shot open, as if he had woken up from some simple dream. He panted and looked around. "Wha-w, was it all a dream...?" he asked himself mentally. He looked over to the person beside him. It was King Mickey. He then looked around, they weren't in the dark void behind the doors anymore. It looked like a new pure world. He then looked down to the object in his hand's grasp. "The Keyblade...what was all that...?"  
  
"Riku...you all right?" Mickey asked again.  
  
He eased his breathing and answered, "Yeah...I'm fine." Then he stood up. He looked around. They were in a whole new place, but strangely...it was a beach. "I have to believe..." he repeated again.  
  
"What was that?" Mickey asked.  
  
"N-nothing...nothing."  
  
"Well, this place looks a bit deserted. Wonder where everyone is...?"  
  
Riku looked from each end of the shoreline as well, seeing no one. He then looked everywhere and noticed an old run down home of a sort up the steps leading down to the shore. He then decided to proceed with utmost vigilance.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok...that was done a lot quicker than I expected. I hope I can do this constantly cause I have a lot of hw to do everyday. The only getting me to write anything at all is that I really love Kingdom Hearts and that I actually wanna continue this. Oh and I'm sorry if the first chapter seemed a bit confusing really. I read it over myself and thought it could've used a bit more work to it but it's been done so I guess it's a bit too late now. 


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: don't own kingdom hearts.  
  
wow, i'm really sorry about the long time update. i'm stuck with all this school crap and iono...it just really bites...and i just can't stop apologizing...also, i really can't promise any quicker updates. you see, it's partly due to writer's blocks too. anyway, i'm really sorry for the LONG update.  
  
i need your help anyone out there! i finished kh ages ago but i just can't unlock some stuff. i dunno how to get sora's final weapon, how to beat sephiroth, and how to unlock the secret alternate ending. so if anyone out there knows...PLEEEEASE tell me in review or email me (use this address: ultimawitch86@hotmail). PLEEEEASE...i really am dying to see that alternate!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
His bright aqua eyes were set upon the small broken-down house that rested atop the steps. Right after he reached the end of the steps, he gave one final glance at his surroundings-nothing. He then arrived there, but saw no one. Riku looked around again, but noticing that the house was a pile of rubble, he assumed that nobody was living there. He then walked out of the front door. There were broken pillars lined on the sides of the front steps of the house. Riku stood at the door and looked to his right, where a vast flower field caught his eyes.  
  
"A sight like this in the middle of nowhere...ironic..." he muttered. Realizing that the flower field was the only beautiful thing anywhere he was at, Riku walked from the houses remains and out to the field. Ahead, he could see some peaks that were obviously incredibly far away, and besides that, he saw nothing else.  
  
"Riku, you feeling all right?" Mickey asked as he walked up to the boy.  
  
He took a glance at Mickey's Keyblade, then at his own. Riku desperately wondered why he even deserved the weapon, and why he was told to find 'the missing piece'. "I'm fine."  
  
Riku then looked up and asked, "Do you know where we are?"  
  
"Haven't a clue...sorry. Look, we both need to go home, I know. But remember this: we got out of Kingdom Hearts ok, so we're gonna get back to our homes the same way. Just have faith Riku."  
  
"Faith? How can he think of that at a time like this?" Riku said in his mind.  
  
"You shouldn't be so down...sooner or later you might just get home," a voice said. Though he thought he was hallucinating again, Riku noticed that this voice didn't belong to anyone he ever knew. It was unfamiliar, unlike the other one, which sounded like Kairi's. And this time, Riku chose not to respond to it. Instead he started walking away, deeper into the field.  
  
"Where're you going?"  
  
Riku paused. He then blinked a few times, trying to make any sense out of the voice again. He then turned around to face Mickey. "Did...you say something?"  
  
"I asked you where are you going? We're in the middle of nowhere so unless you're sure of where you're going, then...where ARE you going?"  
  
"Weird...sounded like...no, nothing..." he said. Riku simply put the strange ideas aside and walked on until he spotted an unusual shadow on the ground. His eyes quickly widened and he turned around, only to see it rush behind Mickey and emerge from the ground. "Look out!"  
  
Mickey turned instinctively and stared at the large shadowy figure. "No...Ansem's shadow???"  
  
The both of them drew out their Keyblades and were ready for the creature's assault.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Pluto!!! C'mon! Wait for us!!!" Sora yelled out to the hurried dog.  
  
"Bad boy Pluto! Quit playing around and give us that letter already!" Donald yelled angrily.  
  
They continued their pursuit until they reached the steepest hill they saw during the last 10 minutes of running.  
  
"Gwarsh, that Pluto sure can run!" Goofy shouted. They all ran, fatigued, up the hill until Pluto halted spontaneously, causing Sora and everyone to trip over and fall down the hill.  
  
"WAAAA!!! GET OFF!!!" Donald cried. "How many times do I have to get sat on!??"  
  
"Uhh...sorry Donald...hehe..." Sora replied. "But...umm, Goofy?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey fellas..." he said in his clueless manner as he slowly got off Sora. After Donald was free from being crushed, Pluto ran down the hill and stopped at Goofy's side.  
  
"Hey boy, lemme see that letter now will'ya?" he asked the dog. Goofy held out his hand and Pluto set the letter nicely into it.  
  
"Gimme that!" Donald said and snatched it away. He ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter savagely. As he read it, his pupils swerved from left to right. Then after, his jaw hung open and his grip on the paper tightened.  
  
"What does it say, Donald?" Sora asked.  
  
Donald narrowed his brows (if he's got any) and yelled in anger. He crumpled the letter and threw it on the ground, stomping on it and kicking dirt on it. Then finally, he topped it off by casting a thunder spell on it, blowing it to smithereens.  
  
"Uhh...something bad?" Sora asked, now a bit scared of Donald's sudden temper.  
  
The duck glanced over to Sora over his shoulder. "That letter..."  
  
"What about it?" Goofy asked.  
  
"IT WAS THE SAME ONE THAT WE GOT BEFORE!!!!!" he screamed so hard that he squinched his eyes shut and stomped angrily on the ground. "BAD, BAD DOG PLUTO!!!!!"  
  
Pluto simply tilted his head and scratched himself on the neck with his hind leg.  
  
Then the three sighed and leaned over like they did when they first arrived back at Mickey's world.  
  
"Hey guys, why don't we go back to the palace? Maybe Chip and Dale have something new to show us," Sora suggested.  
  
"Hagh...ok," Donald agreed with some indecision.  
  
"Lets go then. Come on Pluto," Goofy said. The three of them started off to the castle. A short while later, they arrived and ironically, Chip and Dale DID have something to show them.  
  
Pluto came barking into the castle garage. It looked pretty much the same as always, the gummi ship was parked, everything working fine, and Chip and Dale fussing over minor but silly things.  
  
"Hey Donald, Goofy!" Dale said as he ran up to the three who stood about four times as tall. "Guess what? Guess what???" he eagerly asked.  
  
"Not so fast you doofus!" Chip ran up to him and tackled him. "We built-" he began but was interrupted by Dale, who yanked on his two ears.  
  
"I wanna tell them!!!"  
  
"But I was the one who made it!!!"  
  
"So?!! I was the one who dropped the wrench by accident and started the thing!"  
  
"I built it!"  
  
"I started it!"  
  
The two rambled on and on while simultaneously tackling and knocking each other's brains out.  
  
Donald stood irritably, tapping his webbed foot as he always did whenever he was impatient. When he finally lost his patience for the quarreling chipmunks (or were they squirrels? iono, i forget), he yelled "WAAAAAAA!!!! WHAT IS IT???!!".  
  
Chip and Dale immediately froze and stared at Donald. "Ehehehehehe...well, WE," Chip started as he elbowed Dale at the word 'we', "made this new machine!"  
  
"Yeah...we...call it the-"  
  
"Chip & Dale Dimension Diving Portal!" Chip finished.  
  
"HEY! We agreed to calling it DALE & Chip's Dimension Diving Portal!" Dale protested.  
  
As they began shoving each other, Donald gave a light growl. The two chipmunks then stopped fighting, afraid of Donald's fury.  
  
"Dimension Diving Portal?" Sora asked. "Where is it? What does it do?"  
  
"Well..." both Chip and Dale started.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
She walked across the bridge to the secret cave entrance near the spring. The sun was setting on the horizon, marking that the day was dying and that evening would soon befall the islands. She crouched down on her knees, careful that she wouldn't drop the two items she was holding. When she got in, she looked around her surroundings. The drawings were still there, untouched. She sat down in front of her favorite one, the one with the paopu fruits.  
  
With almost tear-filled eyes, she tapped the drawing again. "Sora..." she whispered.  
  
She set the items down beside her. Now she was sitting on her knees and she opened the album she carried. She flipped through it and found a picture with her and all of her friends in it. "Remember this, Sora?"  
  
After looking through it, refreshing her dear memories of childhood, she held up the second item. It was a music box that Sora and Riku gave her as a birthday gift long ago. She held it with love and care in her hands and wound it up. Soon, a soothing melody echoed through the hollow caves.  
  
"I really miss you..." Kairi whispered as a gentle, silky tear ran down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this one. And I hope none of you people are confused by how the scene jumps from one perspective to the next. Anyway, I hope you can guess what the melody of the music box was. My only clue is that it is heard in the end of the game (though I made up the part that it was a music box and that it was a gift to her, of course). And, no, I'm not leaving it here as a cliffhanger sorta...I'm continuing it, but only if someone wants me to. I only need one person to say so cause I'll continue it even for that one person.  
  
Anyway, oh and I'll warn flamers only once that I'll only accept flames that are reasonable and not absurd, meaning it's got to impress me. Make the flame sensible and trust me, I am not easily criticized when it comes to someone who has no taste or smarts for that matter. So if your flame sounds stupid, hoo yeah, expect a reply from me. Meh...that's all I suppose. 


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: howdy ho, hey hey, bleh...new chap coming at you...and whatever. sorry if i sound so lamed to you but once again my good for nothing parents are ruining my already ruined life, but i'm sure you won't wanna hear it all, after all, you're here for this chapter...not my biography.  
  
disclaimer: don't own kingdom hearts.  
  
(someone, if possible, email me about Treasure Planet's plot, characters, etc.? if you can and want to then scroll all the way down, or read all the way down or something, and what i ask for is there in detail...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Ansem's shadow...?" Riku asked Mickey.  
  
The creature roared, then a woman's laugh was heard, echoing through.  
  
"HAHAHAHA...a lost little boy..."  
  
Both Riku and Mickey looked about but saw no one. What was also strange was that the creature hadn't struck them yet.   
  
"Who are you?!! Show yourself!" Mickey ordered.  
  
"Two Keybearers and one Heartless..."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU??!!" Riku yelled out.  
  
"...your executioner...fall to the spell you will...the worlds...time itself, plunged into chaos..." she continued. "And now...I shall test your skill...were you the right one for that Keyblade? We shall see soon enough..."  
  
"...yes, this Keyblade...why was it given to me...?" the thought hit Riku right away.  
  
The Heartless then rushed onward to them. As it was about to ram them, Riku tightened his grip on the Keyblade, then swung with all his might, severing the creature.  
  
"Nothing you throw at me is gonna stop me from going home!!!" he shouted.  
  
"...gone with one blow...I see that you are more than just a lost little boy. A lost little Keybearer, I suppose, could be a better-suited name for you...hmmm, and lost in someplace he hasn't a clue of. Maybe I can help you...I, a sorceress, surely can help you...hahaha..." she said.   
  
A door appeared before their eyes. Although the woman offered assistance, there was some kind of malice in her voice that they didn't quite think too fondly of, and her laugh sounded far too mischievous. Riku wanted to take the chance. It was now or nothing for him from now on. He was going to take any chance, go against any odds to return to Kairi.  
  
With caution, he stepped forward to the doors. "And where will this take us?" he asked assertively.  
  
"...why don't you go through and see...?"  
  
"I asked...where would these doors take me..."  
  
"Being stubborn can get you killed, especially in such a predicament. I can just go away and let you stay here with your friend to perish for all you know."  
  
"It's your choice Riku. I'm with you all the way," Mickey reassured.  
  
Riku exhaled deeply and closed his eyes.  
  
"Consider this advice...which I rarely ever give. There are four Keybearers in all. Your comrade is one, you are one, and there are yet two more," she explained.  
  
"Sora...he's one..." Riku muttered.  
  
"Certain Keyblades lock and unlock certain keyholes...which Keyblade accomplishes which job? Be aware of that and you may very well return home. Just try not to die...for there is one who seeks to reek chaos among all worlds. Find the missing piece and complete it. That is the final keyhole...what lies beyond is waiting to be found...and which Keyblade is it that activates that keyhole...? A riddle to be solved...another quest to close..."  
  
"Again with this missing piece stuff...what the hell is it...?" Riku said in his mind. Then when he was out of questions or doubts, he made up his mind.  
  
"Fine...open these doors...I'll find this missing piece or whatever for you..."  
  
"Oh...not for me, but rather for your own sake..." she said and the doors in front of Riku slowly creaked open.  
  
"My own sake huh?" he thought. "Before I go, what's your name...Sorceress?" Riku demanded.  
  
"...my name...my name...you shall find out soon enough..." she replied and again, laughed ever so malevolently (o...k....now that sounded a tad bit...gay if i were to say).  
  
Riku and Mickey entered through the doors. They opened their eyes to see their surroundings and were again, bewildered about their location.  
  
"FIENDS!!! FIENDS!!!" a woman cried as she dropped her basket of fruits and vegetables and took off in fear.  
  
"What's got HER in a hurry...?" Mickey asked with his hands on hips.  
  
"...this place..." Riku whispered. Soon, they were surrounded by a group of people, ready to attack. The two drew out their Keyblades once more and were ready to fight.  
  
"Identify yourselves and we will determine if you are fiends or not..." a woman dressed in a long, black gown ordered.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello hello...Merry Christmas all! This one chapter seemed a little too short compared to my usual chaptering...if that's a word. Meh...shouldn't be too cheery anyway, ummm....thanks for all of that help. Though what was kinda screwed was that I sorta found out how to get that "special secret" thing before i read the reviews...heh? but thanks anyway (and as a little teeeeensy spoiler i may add it into this story later on using my not-so-good assumption of what i think that short trailer was all about). so i see that not many have beaten sephiroth, well i got close but i still keep losing cause of his stupid annoying sin harvest...GRR! anyway, i still need that Ultima Weapon but oh well, too lazy to get it, now i'm playing it over in expert mode...what a pain. EEP! rambling again...  
  
umm, ok, here's that Treasure Planet thing i said about earlier. if anyone out there has watched Treasure Planet, PLEEEEASE tell me about it. reasons why:  
1. always wanted to watch it  
2. will be in this fic sooner or later  
3. ummm..wait, no number 3....  
  
so ummm, yeah, if anyone has, then please email me using this address: UltimaWitch86@hotmail.com and i want a reeeally DETAILED summary of the plot and characters. and if possible, can someone also send me some major (as in important) images on that movie? and uhh...yeah, so someone please gimme a GOOD description of the characters, plot, and maybe some good important images please...thanks. = ] 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'M SERIOUS! ANYONE OUT THERE WATCH TREASURE PLANET YET?  
  
disclaimer: don't own kingdom hearts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Well..." Chip and Dale both said.  
  
"I was making adjustments to this one machine that DALE broke, and then for some reason, it didn't come out like it was supposed to...right DALE...?" Chip explained.  
  
"At least I uhh...well anyway! So I accidentally dropped a wrench onto the machine and that seemed to have started the thing," Dale said.  
  
"So what does it do really?" Sora asked.  
  
"Just like we called it...the Dimension Diving Portal!" they both said.  
  
"Uh-huh...and how do you suppose it happens to open up a portal to another world now...?" Donald asked, unconvinced.  
  
"Well...we...uhh...ask Chip! Like he said, he named it!" Dale blurted. "What?? Well uhh...umm-" Chip started.  
  
"Oh forget it...I don't have time for this! We still have to find King Mickey so if you don't have anything important to show me then don't bother!" Donald said and started to walk away.  
  
"So, how does this machine here work fellas?" Goofy asked, scratching his head. "How do you know it can take us to other worlds?"  
  
"It's a bit hard to explain...it was originally a teleporting machine but Dale overloaded it by warping too much food from the kitchen to him. So I tried to fix it but for some reason it activated when I heard a clang, which was when the wrench hit the machine. So I put my hand through that doorway thingie you see there and it went through and to somewhere else. That was odd because normally an object would have to be put in the machine and then it would have to be activated, and then the object would be teleported to us. So I thought of some theories and we've come to the conclusion that the Keyblade is needed to make it able to transport you to other worlds," Chip explained.  
  
"So you guys still aren't too sure if it really can take us to other worlds..." Sora said and shrugged.  
  
"Well we needed to get you to come down here to the garage and stay here somehow. Donald would never have wanted to come down here if it wasn't urgent," Dale said.  
  
"I wonder why Donald always has to be so skeptical about everything?"  
  
"AAHH PHOOEY! I HEARD THAT!!!" Donald yelled from afar.  
  
"Sora, why don't you use your Keyblade and see if it works?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Ok," he replied and the Keyblade appeared in his hand. "Show us where the machine is."  
  
"Right over there," Dale pointed off to the side.  
  
Donald eavesdropped on them the whole time, so after overhearing their conversation, he stopped and watched.  
  
Sora pointed his Keyblade to the machine's entrance. A keyhole appeared, and it started to glow, soon opening portal to who-knew-where.  
  
"A keyhole?" Sora asked, surprised.  
  
Donald watched, awed now, and also thinking, "Wha? A keyhole??"  
  
"Gawrsh...looks a little eerie, doesn't it?" Goofy asked.  
  
"We have to find King Mickey and Riku. Maybe that portal will take us to them...but we'll never know if we don't try..." Sora thought. "Ok, let's just go now. We really need to find Mickey and Riku...and I need to go home," Sora finally decided.  
  
When Sora mentioned that he needed to go home, everyone frowned almost instantly but didn't say a word.  
  
"Donald? You comin'?" Goofy called out and followed into the portal after Sora went through.  
  
"HUH??? WAIT FOR ME!!!" Donald shouted and sprinted down the stairs, trying to get to the machine in time before the portal closed. Already he could see that the entrance was shrinking so he leapt to it and jumped through...only to get himself stuck while it was closing. "GET ME THROUGH THIS STUPID PORTAL!!!" Donald yelled as he flailed his legs around, trying desperately to get through.  
  
Chip and Dale thought it was the saddest thing they'd ever seen. At the moment, a devilish look appeared in their eyes.  
  
"Ready Dale?" Chip asked.  
  
"Hehehehehe...ok...!" Dale replied. The two rushed at Donald's behind and rammed it as hard as they could, and finally the plump duck got through.  
  
"WAAAAAA!!!" he yelled. After he opened his eyes again, he felt a bit taller. "Goofy? Sora...?" he slowly asked. He shot his head left, right, and behind him, and no one was around. Then he looked down. "WA!" he said, startled. "AHAHAHA!!! NOW LOOK WHO'S THE ONE SQUISHED THIS TIME!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!" Donald laughed.  
  
"Aww...come on Donald...get off!" Sora said, groaning.  
  
"Nuh-uh! For once I feel tall!" he replied. His moment of triumph sadly ended when Goofy wiggled and knocked Sora off of him, causing Donald to fall over as well.  
  
"So fellas...I guess the machine worked. This place looks a bit spooky though..." Goofy said, biting his fingernails and shivering.  
  
"You big palooka! It's nighttime! What are you, scared of the dark or something?" Donald teased.  
  
"Well, what about you? I've seen your room and you've got plenty of night lights in there," Sora said.  
  
An embarrassed laugh came out of Donald. After their usual theatrics, a girl that climbed over the wall nearby caught their attention. She was in a white hooded cloak, and she seemed to have been running from someone or something. After she scaled it, she stood against it, trying to stay quiet as she listened to the voices on the other side of the wall.  
  
"I think she went that way!" one voice said, and a series of footsteps pattered away.  
  
"Oh...I finally lost them..." she sighed. Though her relieved look wore off when she noticed Sora, Goofy, and Donald a couple feet away. "Uhh...wh- who are you...?" she asked.  
  
"My name's Sora."  
  
"I'm Goofy!"  
  
"And I'm the great wizard Donald!" he said dominantly.  
  
"Who was chasing you and why?" Sora asked.  
  
The girl was speechless since she apparently never saw people like Donald or Goofy before.  
  
"Uhh, Miss? Somethin' wrong?" Goofy asked.  
  
"I...you are odd-looking creatures..." she said.  
  
"Odd-looking???" Donald shouted.  
  
"Cool it Donald. I guess she's just never seen people like us before," Sora assured.  
  
"Well...my name is Gar-I, I mean uhh...D-Da-Dagger!" she said. "It is nice to meet you all, I think," she added and took her hood off.  
  
The girl turned out to be rather lovely. She had brown eyes and black hair of about shoulder-length. She was holding a staff, her weapon, and some sort of amulet in her hand.  
  
"So why were you being chased?" Sora asked again.  
  
"Well, I...was mistaken for a thief...and they were chasing me so I had to run," she explained.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell them then?" Goofy asked. "King Mickey says that honesty is the best policy!"  
  
"Oh everyone knows that!" Donald said.  
  
"What? Who is King Mickey?" Dagger asked.  
  
Goofy then covered his mouth.  
  
"D-uhh...he means...a friend we know!" Sora lied.  
  
"Oh...so do any of you know-" she was cut off when someone shouted.  
  
"THERE SHE IS!! STOP THE PRINCESS!!!" an armored man ordered.  
  
"I...I must go now!" she said and took off.  
  
"Hey wait!" Donald shouted.  
  
"Princess?" Goofy questioned.  
  
The girl was stopped when she saw a shadow emerge from the ground. She was shocked and backed away, even with the guards catching up.  
  
"The Heartless???" Sora, Goofy, and Donald shouted in unison. They all drew out their weapons-Keyblade, shield, and staff-ready to destroy them.  
  
The guards stopped, just as appalled as Dagger was. She stepped away from the large shadow-like creatures, too afraid to defend herself. One of them lunged at her but was struck down by some kind of bolt.  
  
"Dagger! Get away from them!" Donald shouted after he casted the thunder spell on the Heartless.  
  
"Hey...don't you fellas see somethin' sorta different about these Heartless?" Goofy asked, holding up his shield.  
  
"You're right they look like larger versions of Shadows, and I don't remember seeing these Heartless before," Sora said.  
  
Dagger ran to the three as the guards fled in fear of the Heartless. "What are these creatures? They cannot be monsters from outside the city!" she informed.  
  
The four were soon surrounded by the new breed of Heartless. There was no one else around and there seemed to be far too many to fight off. "Stopga!" Sora shouted and nearly all of the Heartless froze.  
  
"Uhh...this way!" Dagger shouted. She led them through long streets and passed many alleys.  
  
"We have to avoid going near dark shadowed areas!" Sora warned. "And by the way, where are you taking us?"  
  
"To the city gates! Once we leave the city, we can take the trail in the mountains to the North Gate and straight to the village of Dali," she replied.  
  
"Umm...ok, I guess..."  
  
"We're almost there."  
  
"Guys! Watch out!" Goofy yelled from behind.  
  
Dagger and Sora looked in front and there stood an enormous Heartless.  
  
"Guard Armor! Why and how are the Heartless back??" Sora wondered.  
  
"Hey! We've faced this Heartless before! What's going on here?!!!" Donald shouted, frustrated.  
  
"Keep a distance guys. And Dagger, can you fight?" Sora asked.  
  
"Not too well, but I am willing to assist!"  
  
"THUNDAGA!" Donald yelled and a series of lightning bolts struck the purple armored Heartless. The attack hardly even phased it. Guard Armor separated itself and the feet went after Donald. "HAGH!" Donald cried and ran. Unfortunately he tripped and fell over while the stomping feet was closing in, ready to trample over him. Donald closed his eyes, hoping that it wouldn't be too painful.  
  
"Protect!"  
  
Donald slowly opened his eyes, only to see the two feet right above him. A shield had been thrown over him to defend him. He looked over at Dagger, who signaled him to run for it. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran to her.  
  
Panting he thanked her and said, "So, you're a mage too huh?"  
  
"Well not necessarily...I can cast protection spells and healing spells, that's all."  
  
There was an exploding sound, and they looked to their side. Sora had just destroyed Guard Armor's hands.  
  
"Donald, what is that strange weapon Sora wields?" she asked.  
  
"It's called the Keyblade. He's supposed to be the Keybearer and well...it's really confusing if you really wanna know..." he said. "HP Balls!" he shouted and picked one up. It seeped into his hand and he felt energized. "And those glowy green thingies on the ground are HP Balls. When you destroy some Heartless, they explode and disappear and these balls drop. You pick one up or touch one and it'll heal you a bit," he explained.  
  
There was another explosion; Goofy had just destroyed the feet. "What are these?" Dagger asked when she saw transparent bubbles drop.  
  
"Oh these little babies? They're MP Bubbles. They revitalize your MP the same way. These are what we spellcasters want out of battle...!"  
  
"Oh..." she picked an MP Bubble up and like the HP Ball, it seeped into her hand and she could feel her magic power restoring.  
  
After the hands and feet of Guard Armor were destroyed, the only part left was the head and torso.  
  
"And there's one more type of ball the Heartless drop. It's called a Munny Ball. Now I don't know what type of money this world uses but Munny is needed in some of the other worlds we know," he continued to explain.  
  
"Other worlds?"  
  
"I mean ahh...well, HAGH...! No one is supposed to know about how there are other worlds but I'm sure you're gonna know sooner or later so why not sooner? There are a bunch of worlds in existence and this world is just one of them. Now something weird happened and now people can cross over to other worlds. That was never supposed to happen so now we have to fix that, get it?"  
  
"Yes...I think so."  
  
"But don't tell anyone, NO ONE! Understand?"  
  
"Yes. I will not tell anybody."  
  
"HEY DONALD!!! ARE YOU GONNA HELP US OR NOT???" Sora yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah! FIRAGA!!" he yelled and shot a ball of flame at the remaining part of Guard Armor. The spell was the last finishing blow, and Guard Armor was defeated at last.  
  
Sora and Goofy fell to the ground, exhausted.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong with you two?" Donald asked with his hands on hips.  
  
"Well...we are obviously REALLY tired after finally beating Guard Armor...NO THANKS TO YOU!" Sora shouted. "Why didn't you help us???"  
  
"What do you mean??? I destroyed Guard Armor no thanks to you two lazy bums!" he replied.  
  
"You can't be serious now are you Donald?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Here, have some HP Balls!" Dagger said and dropped some onto the two fatigued fighters.  
  
They both popped back up and got on their feet. "That's better! So which way to go Dagger?" Goofy asked as he stretched his arms.  
  
"Just out of that gate right there. Then with this map, we can navigate our way through the mountain trail to North Gate. Then from there, we can ride on an airship to Lindblum."  
  
"Ok...so why Lindblum?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well...I-there is someone there who is expecting my arrival so if you do not mind, I would like to go there."  
  
"Doesn't look like we have a choice anyway...it's not like we know our way in this world..." Donald added.  
  
"I can be your guide then. But first, could you all tell me what is it that you are looking for?" Dagger asked.  
  
"Well...sorry, but we aren't supposed to tell you. Maybe some other time...if you're ready to know..." Goofy said.  
  
"Oh, that is fine...I guess...since I have something I can't tell you just yet either..." she said and smiled warmly after. "So let us be on our way then."  
  
Sora laced his hands together and rested the back of his head in his hands. "So we both have secrets...as long as it won't hurt anybody...I'm cool with it." He then began walking out the gates.  
  
Goofy ran up to him and whispered, "Sora...didn't you find it strange that those guys back there called her 'Princess'?"  
  
"Hmm...I guess. But then again...she doesn't know we're from another world..."  
  
"But honesty is the best policy..."  
  
"Aww...come on Goofy, in a way, we're kinda lying to her too...it's really not such a big deal."  
  
"I guess so..." Goofy said and looked behind, where Donald and Dagger followed, deep in a conversation.  
  
  
  
A/N: sora and co. don't know who dagger is, but i'm preeeety sure you guys do. if not then here are a couple pics of her: http://www.geocities.com/ff9world2002/picsgarnet.html  
  
there are few pictures of dagger with short hair and in a white hooded cloak, but just know that she, in this story now, has the short hair and cloak. and i in particular do not like dagger in the game too much but sora in ff9 world was a good idea at the time.  
  
hopefully the link worked cause it's a geocities site and geocities links seem to tend to be cruddy. m-anyway...i'll get back to riku on the next chapter, seems that based on the way the fic's going i'll probably alternate between the two.  
  
and to Beta Genius: HEEHEE! i can only tell you that it's not maleficent! give you a clue though XXXSHE'SXINXFFVIIIXXX but that depends on which lady you're referring to...cause if you're thinking the lady in a black dress at the end of the previous chapter, then she'll be introduced next chapter. 


End file.
